1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded or shielding terminal to be connected with an end of a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art shielding terminal is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. This prior art shielding terminal is comprised of an inner terminal "a" to be connected with a mating terminal and an outer terminal "c" in the form of a rectangular tube that accommodates the inner terminal via a dielectric element "b". A core fastening portion "h" is provided in the inner terminal "a" and is crimped into connection with the end of a core "e" of a shielded cable "d". Similarly a braided wire fastening portion "i" and a sheath fastening portion "j" are provided at the outer terminal "a" and are crimped into connection with an end of a braided wire "f" and an end of a sheath "g", respectively.
When the shielding terminal is crimped by a terminal mounting apparatus, the core "e", the braided wire "f" and the sheath "g" are connected simultaneously. It is essential, therefore, to form windows "k" in the upper and lower surfaces of the outer terminal "c" so that a crimper can access and crimp the core fastening portion "h" of the inner terminal "a" accommodated in the outer terminal "c".
This means that a portion of the fastened end of the core "e" has its upper and lower surfaces exposed through the windows "k", thereby undesirably reducing shielding characteristics, such as a radiation characteristic.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a shielding terminal having improved shielding characteristics.